Nobody Needs To Know
by AppleThatFellFarFromTheTree
Summary: Dean and Sam have left John, who disaproves of them being together, to carry out their own lives. Warning: Wincest and Mpreg later on
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story. It is Wincest so if you don't like it, go away. It's also Mpreg. Sam is eighteen and Dean is twenty-two. But it will be another 'year' or two before the Mpreg kicks in. In the very beginning John is a bit mean, just for anyone who wants a completely pure fic.

And I do not own the show obviously. Bad things, or good depending on your point of view, would happen. So on to the story.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRTSUVWXYandZ

Dean looked over at Sam, who was leaned against the door of the Impala, fast asleep. A soft smile grew on his face. Sammy was so cute when he was sleeping. His floppy hair partially covering his eyes, posture relaxed and not ready to fight. You could tell when Sam was having a peaceful sleep when he sucked his thumb. It was a childish habit that Sam hated but Dean thought was downright adorable. Sam sucked his thumb more often now. They had left dad and were now together. Like together together. No more hiding it from dad. No more secret kisses and holding hands under the table. They were proud to be together.

Dean couldn't remember when he realized he loved his brother more than just in a brotherly way. Sure, he always cared about his brother more than most did. Dean had seen the way other siblings acted and couldn't believe it. Sam and Dean always had the teasing and light fights but it never meant anything. Other brothers and sisters seemed to genuinely hate each other and didn't care for one another. Maybe deep down they did but they never showed it. Dean _always_ told Sam he loved him before bed. Dean _always_ had his bed open for him during the night.

Dad had walked in on them last night. That's why they were on the road. And Dean had the memory permanently branded into his brain. Thank god John didn't come in during them doing it. Pretty dang close though. Dead, who was shirtless, had Sam up against the wall trying to undo his pants while their tongues were in the battle of the ages. Dad wasn't exactly a homophobe but when it was between his boys, well, that's something else entirely. He refused to have it under his roof.

"We don't have a roof dad" Sam had kindly pointed out.

"Don't argue with me boy" John growled, taking a step closer to Sam.

"He's eighteen. He can do whatever he wants" Dean intervened. He hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on and stepped in between his Sammy and John.

"This isn't your fight Dean" John warned.

"It is when you mess with Sam. I _love_ him dad and I'm not going to let you touch him"

John's face twisted in disgust, "You don't love him. Not like that. What you two are doing is wrong"

"How can true love be wrong Dad?" Sam asked, stepping up to Dean's side. Just to piss John off, Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's head since he had three inches on his brother/lover.

"If you two continue to defy every moral code and the law, be my guest. But it won't be within _states_ of me" John said.

"We defy the law all the god damn time_ John_" Dean spat, "Come on Sammy. We're out of here. For good"

They shoved any loose items into their one bag each and took the Impala. John had the truck. That was only a last night. They had taken turns driving in the opposite direction of where John was going. The sun wasn't even above the horizon yet. Dean desperately needed to get out of the car. No matter how much he loved his baby, she wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

'_I have two babies now'_ Dean thought with a smile.

He pulled off into the next interstate, looking for something that had vacancy. He managed to find The Starlite Motel. Cheap and had vacancy. Just the way they liked it. Not wanting to wake up Sammy just yet, he went into the motels lobby by himself. The clerk looked half dead and _so_ happy with his current job.

"How may I help you sir?" Josh, as the nametag read, asked.

"Uh, king please" Dean answered. After so many years of saying two singles, this was a nice change.

The man rang them up and handed Dean the key that hung off a little star keychain. Dean walked out and tried finding their room in the U-shaped complex. When he finally managed to locate 3B, he unlocked the door so he wouldn't have to mess with the lock with an arm full of Sammy later. Because once Sam had managed to slip into the thumb sucking state, there was no way in hell he was waking up easy.

Dean walked back over to the Impala, opening the passenger side door. He had to catch Sam from falling out. Dean had forgot that Sam had nestled himself against the window.

"Come on baby boy. Wake up for a few minutes then you can sleep till noon if you want I promise" Dean bribed.

Sam opened his eyes half way, "Wah…?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Looks like he's be dragging a body into the room. Dean stuck his arms out and as if on cue, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Sam had gained some muscle and definitely some height but was still a bit gangly so Dean picked him up with ease. All that training did have some benefits. He carried Sam bridal style to the motel room that for some ungodly reason was on the other side of the complex.

Kicking open the door, Dean dumped his not-so-little brother. He was a bit bitter that his baby brother ended up taller than him. But what could you do? It did set it up perfectly though for when Sam hugged him he could hear the steady beat of his lover's heart. So he didn't complain that much. While Sam lied there like a slug, Dean stripped him of his button up and jeans. He pulled the covers out from under him gently and up to his chin. A sweet kissed was placed on Sam's forehead, making a small smile appear on the sleeping Sammy. Dean also undressed and climbed under the covers, snuggling up to his Sammy. Though even under oath he would never admit to cuddles. It was merely seeking warmth from another body. Sam awoke long enough to twist over so he was facing Dean.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" Dean whispered back, pulling Sam into a kiss.

They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. Not even they could tell whose was whose. Dean had kept his word. Neither of them woke until noon. It was such a peaceful sleep that they didn't notice the house keeping lady come in. The older woman just smiled at the pure love. If only she had had her phone on her. She silently walked back out, fully intending to tell everyone else about the sweet couple.

Sam was the first to wake up. A string of curse words flew from his mouth when he realized how late it was. He untangled himself from Dean, trying his best not to wake him up. And he failed.

"What time is it?' Dean asked.

Sam had his back turned away from making the coffee that came with the room, "12:15. I can't believe we slept that late man" he answered over his shoulder

Dean crawled out of bed and wrapped Sam into a hug from behind, "We deserved it. Haven't slept that good in years,"

"Me neither," he twisted around to press a warm mug into Dean's hands, "I'm gonna take a shower. Lunch after?"

"Sounds good. Hurry up cause I skipped breakfast and I'm freaking starving" Dean said.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. Only Dean. Sam grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. By the time he came back out, Dean was dressed, twirling the keys around with one hand and holding out Sam's jacket with the other.

"Come on! I'm about to pass out from hunger" he complained.

Sam snatched the jacket and they walked out and back into the Impala. Sam was going to ask why they were parked so far away but Dean was speeding to the nearest diner and Sam thought any distraction might cost him his life.

It was a nice diner by their standards. It was a family thing and most of the customers seemed to be regulars. They sat in a booth near the back, picking up the menus. There wasn't really the need to since most diners served the same thing and they always ordered the same thing. And true to their selves, when the waitress came around an order of bacon cheeseburger-extra onions-, chef's salad and two cokes were made.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked.

"Eat?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Dean sighed, "I really don't know. I know you want out of hunting. And I'm willing to settle down if you want to"

Sam let out a little gasp. Dean couldn't be serious. Could he? Den loved hunting. Would he really give that up if Sam asked? And he said settle down. Did that mean the whole white picket fence? Marrying Dean? Which he would love to do by the way.

As if reading his thoughts, Dean nodded, "I'd do anything for you Sam. You know that. Anything you want. And with that, I don't think there is a better time to do this"

Dean slid off the booth, and got down on one knee. He pulled out a little black box and opened it. It was a simple gold band but it was beautiful. Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing to listen in.

"You know I'm not good with words so I'll cut to the chase. I love you Sammy, from the bottom of my heart. You would make me so happy if you would marry me. So, will you?"

Not able to form words, Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck. Dean kissed Sam deeply and cheer went through the crowd.

"Yes. I don't think I could say it enough but yes" Sam whispered.

A/N: Short, I know. But was it good? First Wincest story so m using that as my excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I love all the reviews! It's only three but that's better than nothing. And all the alerts and favorites rock too. I would love some more feedback though. This is my first Wincest fic and I need moral support. And sorry for any OOC. But anyway, thank you people! I love you all. Onwards to the story!**

When Sam said yes, fresh pie was brought to their table. And to Dean's excitement, it was apple, his favorite. Their whole meal was put on the house as a wedding gift from the diner. Sam was downright giddy and couldn't stop admiring his ring. It was very simple but elegant. Dean smiled, glad that he made his Sammy happy. Nothing else mattered if Sam was happy and safe and in his arms. The pie was only icing on the cake. Or rather, crust on the pie.

Before they left Maria, who owned the diner, gave them big hugs and congratulated them one last time. She gave them her address so she could get pictures form their wedding day. Maria had a very creative mind when it came to coming up with elaborate threats if she didn't receive her pictures. Sam made a mental note that if they stayed in this town to never get on her bad side.

On the way back to the hotel, Dean picked up a newspaper. He really liked this town and wanted to know if there were any houses for rent. And once they got back, Sam was scoring the internet for any nearby churches that would marry them. He didn't think he should tell them they were brothers. That would be expecting too much form this small town. He called up several chapels before he found one Pastor who was willing to marry them. Pastor Martin said that was the one thing that he disagreed with God on. Sam told the Pastor that they would call him back once they had all the details figured out.

"Dean, when do you think we should have the wedding?" Sam asked.

Dean peaked out from the paper, "Uh, I don't know," he thought for a bit, "Ooh, ooh!" He started bouncing like a little kid who was had to go to the bathroom in the middle of story time.

Sam chuckled, "What dude?"

"Your birthdays in two months right? We should have it then" Dean said.

Sam smiled. It was sweet that Dean thought of that. He looked like a big tough guy but inside he was a hopelessly romantic teddy bear. And he was the most jealous person Sam had ever seen.

"That sounds great De. The best birthday present ever"

Sam would be turning nineteen and he couldn't think of a better gift. Plus he would get to see Dean in a tuxedo. Now that's a sexy thought.

A few minutes later, Dean walked over to Sam, putting the newspaper in front of him. Dean had circled one house on the outskirts of town. It was up for rent for a decent price. It was a two story house with two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen/dining room and living space. It was a gorgeous house; a brick house with dark green shutters. The previous owners had put in a small garden under one of the windows. Sam fell in love with it.

"I want this house Dean" he gasped.

Dean smiled, "I thought you'd like it. Want me to call up the realtor? He asked.

"Yes! Right now Dean, please?" Sam begged.

"Hold your horses cowboy, I'm on it" Dean said.

As he promised, Dean pulled out his cell and dialed up Rose Jefferson, the agent for that house. He set up an appointment for them to visit the house tomorrow afternoon. Sam was eager to see it. He couldn't believe that maybe soon they would be living in a real house. That _they_ owned. What's better than being married to Dean and having their own place to live? Maybe even a kid or two if Dean was up for it.

Sam had always dreamed of having kids someday. Even before he realized he loved his brother. He thought of little toddlers bouncing on his chest to wake him up at ungodly hours. Having to stay up to put presents under the tree on Christmas. Taking them to their first day of school. He hoped that Dean wanted kids too. It was okay if he didn't but Sam desperately wanted children. He could raise them a heck of a lot better than John had.

Dean finished up the call and hugged Sam from behind. Sam jumped from his day dream and turned his neck to kiss Dean.

"Think about it De. We're going to have our own house." He said excitedly.

Dean ruffled his hair. Sam was so cute when he was excited. And mad, sad, tired…Okay, Sam was just plain adorable in Deans eyes. He could do no wrong. In truth, Dean was just as thrilled as Sam but was just hiding better. As a kid they never had anything. Their only constant was each other and the Impala. Dean wanted to give Sam everything that John couldn't. And that was pretty damn easy since John had done jack squat.

"Yeah kiddo. So you think we should tell Bobby?" he asked.

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh! I had completely forgotten about him. Definitely. Because he is definitely coming to the wedding"

As Sam frantically pulled out his phone, Dean laughed to himself. Sam could get so frazzled and scattered when he was excited. And all this wedding stuff was making him more girly than usual. But that was only one of the things Dean loved about Sam. How easily he could get excited. He was like a little puppy. Give him anything and he'll find a way to be happy about it.

And that's why Sam would make a great parent. He'd be the dad dragging his kids to parks even when they don't want to. The dad on his knees playing with toy soldiers or having a tea party with his daughter. Dean has known for a long time how much Sam anticipated parenthood. But Sam was so young. Dean didn't care how eager Sam was to be a father. He would have to wait at least another year. Three or four if Dean had it his way.

Sam had finally gotten a hold of Bobby. He was talking at the speed of light and was waving his hand around as if Bobby could see him. From the other side of the room Dean could hear the shouts of 'idjit' coming from the phone. Rolling his eyes, Dean crossed the room and snatched the phone away.

"Hey Bobby" he greeted.

"Boy, what in the world was that idiot of a brother sayin? All I heard was something 'bout a house and a Pastor" Bobby said.

Bobby had known about the brother's relationship from the beginning. He was okay with it as long as they weren't too open in front of him.

"Yeah. Well I proposed to him and-" Bobby cut Dean off.

"what? And why was I left in the dark about this?" Bobby demanded.

"It just happened. Don't get your panties in a twist. And we just found a house and Sam's about to pee himself in excitement" he told Bobby.

Sam yanked the phone from him and put it on speaker, "Am not! Dean's just stupid"

"Idjits. Whens the big day?" Bobby asked.

"My birthday" Sam answered happily.

"I better be invited. I'm happy for ya'll. And John called me interrogating me if you boys were here. Something you wanna tell me?"

"He kicked us out. He finally found out" Dean explained.

"That stupid bastard. Well, you two know my doors always open. I need to dig some stuff up for Rufus" Bobby said.

"Okay. Bye Bobby" the brothers said together.

Sam spent the rest of the day worrying over the wedding. Dean pitched in his ideas every now and then. Dean thought it was all a waste of time to have a big wedding but whatever Sam wanted was going to happen. When dinner time rolled around Dean brought back food from Maria's diner. Sam ate in between writing the guest list and picking the color theme.

"Okay, that's enough planning" Dean said, dragging Sam out of the chair.

"Nooooo" Sam protested, grabbing onto the edge of the table.

Pulling a big brother move, Dena pried away his fingers by tickling him. Sam burst into giggles and let go. Dean threw Sam onto the bed and continued the tickling until Sam was laughing so hard he was crying. Somehow Sam got the upper hand and flipped them over so Dean got a taste of his own medicine.

"St-stop it S-Sam!" Dean gasped out when he could breathe.

The wiggling fingers retreated and were replaced by long arms wrapped around Dean's waste. Sam had a peaceful sleep full of dreams for the future. Dean's dreamed almost mirrored Sam's except for a few changed details here and there. If life turned out anyway like the dreams, they had it good.

**Yay or nay? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back yet again for another hopefully wonderful chapter! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. FanFiction was being a butt. Still loving the feedback! Keep reviewing my lovelies! I have a poll on my profile and I would appreciate your vote. It's whether or not Castiel should come in. Yes I know that's not until the fourth season. But I had a pretty good idea with him and I want your opinions. Since most people think that Castiel is Dean's guardian angel, he would be a great addition. Please cast your vote. It will close probably Friday. Onwards!**

**P.S I don't own IHOP. Though the food they order do exist. I suggest you try them at your next IHOP visit. They are yummy **

This morning Sam rose with the sun, hurrying to get to the first shower. Dean always used up all the hot water in these crappy motels. One of the reasons he was so excited to get his own house. More available water. Speaking of which, that got him all excited for the house viewing today. Digging clothes out of his bag, he thought of happy little scenarios of their new start. Sam would do everything in his power to ensure that he would be able to live out a perfect life with Dean. He knew there would be troubles but hopefully they would be suburban troubles. Like going into debt or Jehovah Witnesses coming to their door. Not demons attacking them or a werewolf eating the neighbors.

Sam day dreamed about having a nine-to-five job or being the house dad. Going on family vacations and barbecues. Hopefully the neighbors would be nice and gay-friendly. He hopped into the shower and even when he got out, Dean was still sleeping. Whenever Dean got the chance to actually sleep, he took it and put it to work. Or rather, a break from work. Sam made his own coffee and turned on the small TV. Nothing was really on at this point. Just kiddie cartoons. Maybe one day he would be forced to watch these all day. He wouldn't mind that much. SpongeBob was funny and he didn't care what anyone thought of that. Heck, Dean almost pees himself laughing at Patrick.

It was almost eight when Dean got up from bed. He was rubbing his eyes and his hair was sticking up every which way. He reminded Sam of a big toddler how he would just wobble around and sit in front of the TV like he was hypnotized. Without a word Sam made Dean's coffee and placed it in Dean's awaiting hands. Dean mumbled something that sounded a little like a thank you. Sam just chuckled a little and sat himself beside Dean. Subconsciously Dean leaned up against Sam.

"My Sammy" he murmured.

Sam let out an internal 'aww!' Dean was always mushy when he first woke up. Bring it up later and he would deny it in front of God.

"Love you too" Sam said back, pressing a kiss to Dean's head. Another benefit of being so tall.

They sat there for an hour in comfortable silence, Sam waiting for Dean to fully wake up. It was moments like this that Sam wish he could freeze time. Nothing was going wrong, they weren't injured, and they had a chance to just _rest_.

In his true childish manner, Dean would point at the screen and laugh at the funny parts. Sam just smiled and shook his head fondly. Dean was truly just a kid at heart. Probably since he never really had a childhood. He was always the mini adult that would take care of Sam. And Sam never took that for granted now. He appreciated every sacrifice that Dean had to make. While most teens worried about dates, Dean had to worry about keeping the motel manager off their backs until dad got back. While most teens had girlfriends, Dean had a little brother to feed. And then once Sam was old enough to take care of himself, Dean had fallen in love with his brother and didn't want a girlfriend. Dean spent four years until Sam was fifteen beating girls off with a stick. And Sam never forgot that.

Finally Dean got off his lazy butt to take a shower. Thankfully it had been long enough for the water to heat back up. Sam so did not want to be tackled over that. It would have surely started one of their infamous prank wars. And Sam didn't exactly picture their house visit with him trying not to fidget too much with itching powder in his pants.

"Sho," Dean slurred with his toothbrush in his mouth, spitting toothpaste foam everywhere, "Where dju wanna headsh outsh for breakshish?"

"Dude, one, spit out your toothpaste before you cover me with foam. And I don't know. Two meals in a row is too much for going back to Maria's" Sam said.

Sam could hear Dean spitting in the sink and he reappeared wiping his mouth on a towel, "The whole point of me asking you is for you to have an idea"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know what this town has. Maybe they have a Denny's" Sam offered. What town doesn't?

"Okay. Come on then" Dean said shrugging on his leather jacket.

Sam has no idea why Dean took that. It was dads after all. The man who kicked them out for their love. But Dean had been using that jacket ever since he was sixteen and Sam doesn't think he's going to part with it anytime soon.

Dean had to drive around for a while but they eventually found an IHOP. Same thing right? Only a few other people were there and one person who was sitting at the bar recognized them form the diner. He was an older man, late fifties. He had his wife with him and he pointed them out for her.

"It's the two love birds from Maria's! The sweetest thing I've ever seen" he said.

Dean and Sam waved but before they could say anything a waiter came up to the waiting podium.

"Just the two of you?" he asked.

Dean nodded and the waiter pulled out two menus from a shelf inside the podium. He gestured for them to follow him. They were led to a table next to a window further back, near the kitchen.

"What are you getting?" Dean asked.

"Um, I think I'm getting the Spinach, Mushroom & Tomato Omelet. You?" Sam said, putting his menu down.

Dean looked at him like he was crazy, "Isn't that on the healthy menu? You always have to eat all healthy. Well I am getting the Colorado Omelet. So much meat" Dean said gleefully. He was too happy over food in Sam's opinion.

People passing the window somehow remembered them from the diner or heard about their recent engagement. News travels fast in small towns. People would shout their congrats through the window or give them thumbs up. Dean and Sam took it good naturedly and waved or nodded in thanks.

The food didn't come nearly fast enough for Dean. As soon as it was sat down he dug in, acting like he hadn't eaten in years. Dean's plate was cleared and licked clean before Sam had even gotten to his fruit bowl.

They left with full tummies and Dean was raving that that was the best meal he's had in years and that they were _so _going back. They wandered around the town and figured out that everyone knew about them and practically invited themselves to the wedding. A couple already told them to refer to them as uncle Tom and Aunt Pat, which was short for Patricia. They now had a town worth of surrogate parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents and the like. In a place like this, it was like back in the pilgrim times. People helped each other and knew about their families. No secrets in this town.

By the time they fought off the locals and made it back to the motel, they only had an hour and half until their appointment.

"Excited Sammy?" Dean asked. There wasn't really the need to ask. Sam was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Yes. I just know it De. That house was made for us." Sam declared.

"Well you certainly believe that. And it is a great place. I think it's even next to our new aunt and uncle" Dean joked. But there was a serious possibility it was.

Sam rolled his eyes, "The people here are nice but I'm not used to so many people knowing about me. That one lady almost tore my hand off trying to look at my ring!"

"What, Grandma Louise? She did have a strong grip" Dean agreed.

"Strong grip. That's an understatement. That's what shaking hands with a pro wrestler probably feels like. Is it time yet?" Sam whined like a two year old.

Dean glanced at his watch, "Er, no. Still have an hour"

Sam humphed and slopped down in a chair. He wanted to leave _now_. It was like he was going to Disney World for the first time. He decided to spend his time writing out the invitations for their extended family since they had all demanded to be invited.

Dean pulled out the wad of papers with phone numbers scribbled on them. He proceeded to put them into his contacts. He was probably never call them but he felt it was the least he could do. Never know when you're going to need them.'

Glancing at his watch again, he smiled, "Okay baby boy. Now it's time to go" he announced.

Sam looked up at him hopefully, "Really?" Like he thought Dean would just say that to torment him.

"Yes you dummy. Come on, or do you wanna be late?" Dean asked.

Sam shoved his chair back and leaped up from the table. He ran past Dean and jumped into the Impala. Dean snatched up the keys and jogged over, knowing if he took too long Sam would start yelling.

By the time they reached the house, Rose the agent was waiting by the door. She looked at her clipboard and up at them.

"Winchesters?" she asked, clearly startled by the fact they were two men.

"Yep. That's us" Dean said with his thousand watt smile.

Rose wavered for a second but recovered quickly, "Okay! If you would follow me, I'll give you the tour"

The house had been painted back to white by the previous owner. The furniture had been moved out so it was an immediate buy. It was a roomy house and had everything they needed. There was a big bay window in the living area with a bench seat. Sam instantly knew that's where he would spend the most time with a good book. The master bedroom was really big and the other room was down the hall form it.

Dean turned to Sam, who nodded frantically. Even if Dean didn't want it, there was no way he could say no to Sam's face. It was a decent price and Dean was pretty sure he had enough money in the bank account he had set up a few years ago since John never gave them enough money for food. And they always had left over money from credit card scams even though those day were behind them.

"We'll take it"

**And another one bites the dust! Remember, vote and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry guys! Real life caught up with me so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Only three people voted and it is now closed. The majority wins so yes, Cas is joining the party. Anyways, onwards!**

Dean learned a valuable lesson. Never go furniture shopping with Sammy. They didn't have a lot of spare money after buying the house so their choices were limited. For now all they need really was a bed and a chair or two as far as furniture went. They also needed a few kitchen supplies so they wouldn't have to eat out every day. But Sam was so excited he was being very indecisive. Everything needed to be perfect according to him so every last detailed mattered. So it usually came to whether to buy the bed frame with a few chips in it that was just right for them or the one in nearly perfect condition that wasn't exactly what they were looking for.

"Just pick one Sammy!" Dean begged tiredly. They had been staring at the frames for almost an hour and Sam kept changing his mind.

"I can't choose! I like them both!" Sam whined.

Dean ran a tired hand through his hair. This was getting ridiculous. He was so close to resorting to eenie meenie minie mo. He could honestly care less what they were sleeping on as long as it could hold their weight. He was hating every second they got closer to choosing what color to paint the walls.

"Um, well I guess we could fix this one up. Okay, I want that one" Sam decided, pointing to the slightly roughed up one.

"Thank god!" Dean muttered as he filled out the order to have it delivered.

And one cheap mattress later, they were moving onto another store. They found a Goodwill store and started their mission to look for a couch and table. Dean shouldn't have let Sam loose in the store. Sam was soon dragging Dean through aisles and asking for his opinion on this and that. Sam was able to find a wooden table with matching chairs without much fuss. But the peace didn't last long when it came to the couch. And once again, it was down to two choices. Both were in fairly good condition but it was up to Sam's style preference. One was a well-worn in black fox-leather couch and the other a dark blue. Dean sat down on the leather one, preparing t sit there for close to eternity. He very well could have too. It was absolutely _comfy._

"This one. We need this one Sam" Dean said, sinking further into the seat.

Sam sat down next to Dean and had to agree it was comfortable. More papers were filled, more money spent and now it was just down to little stuff. Hopefully it wouldn't take long for Sam to choose plates and silverware.

The town didn't have a big department store but small family run ones. It did take some convincing for Sam to settle for just plain plates and forks for now. They also got a coffee maker on principle. There was no way the either of them could live without caffeine. Dean just wanted to go home, even though that meant sitting on the floor. He was tired and never wanted to see a store again. They had set up for the mattress to come in an hour or so since they didn't want to sleep on the floor. The couple barely made it to the house before the movers came. Dean flopped onto the bed, wishing it wasn't on the floor. Even at such a young age, he didn't appreciate having to crawl off the bed to get up. But he laid there for a bit, enjoying the rest. A few moments later Sam joined him and snuggled into his side. Dean wrapped a protective arm around him and kissed him. Sam rolled slightly so he was sitting on Dean's chest. He used to do this when he was little but then he could completely fit on his brother's chest. Sam leant down for a kiss which deepened and having Dean flip them over again so he had Sam pinned under him.

"I think it's time we blessed the house don't you think?" Dean asked.

Sam gave a flirty smile and readily agreed.

****

The next morning was full of having men drag in the frame and couch and putting away dishes. Sam ran to the grocery store, intent on making homemade lunch. Dean groaned because he was sure it was going to something healthy since he let Sam go alone.

It turned out to be Ramen Noodle and grilled cheese sandwiches since Sam remembered he wasn't the best cook in the world. But while he was out he grabbed a cookbook so surely dinner would be a success.

And they did find out their neighbors were in fact Pat and Tom. Right when they were cleaning up lunch, the two came barging in with a welcome pie. Which had Dean calling them Aunt and Uncle in no time flat. It also made Sam flip through the cookbook intent on finding a pie recipe. The extended family stayed for a bit, talking about normal things.

"I think we have a TV back at home we never use if you are looking for one" Pat offered.

"Oh, we couldn't take it from you guys" Sam said, bringing back coffee for everyone. He wanted to buy everything for themselves.

"We insist. What are families for anyways?" Tom asked.

"Thanks. Hey, do you know of any available jobs around here?" Dean asked. He needed to do something besides sit around and they definitely needed the money.

"I know for a fact that Maria is looking for another waiter" Pat offered.

"And Jackson needs help around his car garage" Tom pitched in.

Dean immediately brightened up at the sound of cars. It was something he was good at and always wanted to do since that's what his dad did before his mom died. Sam thought it would be good for him to take up Maria's job. He loved that place and with the two of them working they could get some money to make their house theirs.

When Tom and Pat left, so did the brothers. Dean dropped off Sam at the diner while he drove off to Jackson's. He knew they had passed it on the way into town. Jackson was an average man, in his late thirties or so. He had just opened up the garage and did need the help. He didn't even bother making Dean fill out an application.

"I bet you could use the money and any extra hands around here would be greatly appreciated" Jackson said.

"Thanks man. So when do I start?"

It was going equally well for Sam. When Maria found out that Sam wanted the job, he was immediately handed an apron. The diner had started to get more business since the highway was built and more travelers were coming in. Sam's first day started tomorrow bright and early. With a thanks and a hug from Maria, Sam left the diner, pulling out his phone to call Dean. But before he could, he could hear the Impala coming down the road.

"Sam! Come on dude, get in" Dean shouted as he pulled into the parking lot.

Sam climbed in the passenger seat with a smile identical to Dean's.

"Get the job?" they both asked the other. They laughed and both nodded.

Each of them started work early the next morning, thankfully at the same time. Maria's was close enough to walk to but that didn't mean Sam wanted to. When they got back, a small TV was waiting on their porch with a note signed Aunt and Uncle. Dean rolled his eyes and carried it into the house. Sam made fresh coffee while Dean tried to figure out how to work the stupid thing.

"Having some trouble there?' Sam asked with a smile. It was funny to see Dean get frustrated over little things.

"No. I hate technology!" Dean declared.

"Technology? Dude, this things from the Stone Age. I bet a bird will come out of the remote like in the Flintstones." Sam said.

With a playful glare set Sam's way, Dean fiddled with the buttons, finally getting it to work. He might of walked with a skip in his step later on. Happy in his victory, Dean sat down to watch the football game with a beer. Perfect suburbia.

Sam managed to make spaghetti without completely burning the house down. Though there now is a tiny scorch mark on the wall behind the oven. Who knew you could set meatballs on fire? And the garlic bread might have been a _tiny_ bit burnt. But for his first try, not bad. Dean thought it was good. Or at least that's what his four helpings told Sam. They ate the peach pie that Pat had made for desert. And god could she make good pie!

Then Dean decided they needed to 'bless' every room in the entire house. Not that Sam hated it or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Heeere's Johnny! Anywho, I think this will be the last chapter until I jump ahead to the wedding. I'm really looking forward to writing that. Anybody got any ideas for mushy, sweet, shmoopy vows? I'm not that great at it. It would be greatly appreciated. Just PM me or in a review. Onwards!**

When Sam's phone alarm went off at seven, he wasn't a happy camper. He tried turning it off but like it always seems to happen in movies _it wouldn't turn off. _He slammed on it with his fist but the insistent beeping just would not stop. Even Dean who was the heaviest sleeper in the world and could probably sleep through a tornado rolled over groaning for him to stop the alarm. The phone ended up being thrown across the room. More sleep would have been awesome since Dean kept him up late. With a smile at that thought, he rolled over so he was closer to Dean and shook him.

"We need to get to work. Do you wanna be late on your first day?" Sam asked, pulling himself out of bed.

"If it means more sleep, yes" Dean protested groggily.

He went on hugging Sam like he always did when he woke up. It was like Sam had his own living shadow as he went through the morning chores. Make coffee, get dressed, open the blinds to the two windows they had in their room, and start on breakfast. Once Sam had managed to get caffeine in Dean's system, Dean went to get dressed and shower.

By the time Sam had finished making pancakes, Dean was squeaky clean and had clothes on. Like a dog, he followed the scent of pure deliciousness to the table. He hummed at the fact they were chocolate chip, his favorite. Sam deposited three pancakes on his plate, knowing that Dean would end up eating more anyways. And he was right. While Sam had three pancakes, Dean had seven.

"Did you even taste them?" Sam teased.

"Yes and they were awesome. Thanks babe" Dean said as he picked up Sam's plate to dump in the sink.

"Why can't they make beds as comfortable as they are when you wake up? Dean asked randomly.

Sam thought. It would be a great idea and probably one of the best things to ever grace this earth. Why were beds more comfy in the morning? Most likely it was just because people didn't want to get up.

"I don't know. Invent it so we can be rich" Sam answered.

Dean scoffed and went to go pack a lunch for himself since he didn't want to go so far from work on the first day. Sam said he would just grab a bite from the diner. They sat and watched TV for a bit until Dean grumbled about not getting a clear enough signal so he started fiddling with wires until Sam declared they had to leave. Which was good because Dean had electrocuted himself twice already. Sam did not want a dead fiancé thank you very much.

Sam was dropped off at Maria's with instructions to call Pat or Tom if he finished his shift before Dean came. Even at eight in the morning, the diner was already plenty busy. Every table was full and there was a wait line. Sam had never seen people wait for diner food. Especially at eight in the morning. When he pushed his way past people, Maria came rushing towards him, pushing an apron into his hands.

"Table five, seven, and one need tending. And you are also covering table nine since Larry is late" she commanded as she ran past to seat more customers.

And Sam thought this job was going to be easy. Not even ten minutes later he was balancing six plates and two coffees trying to maneuver through the crowd. And once the line had died down, he was on bus boy duty.

Dean had a slower paced job but it wasn't doing his back and neck a favor from being bent over and on that little wooden rolling table to get underneath cars. That and it took some getting used to for him to work on a puke green Beatle.

Appreciate the help man. How'd you learn so much about cars?" Jackson asked. He had never seen a man work so fast and efficiently on an engine in his life.

"Oh my dad taught me a little here and there" Dean answered offhandedly. He just had a knack for it. And Bobby owned a junkyard for god's sake. He'd been around cars his whole life.

Dean also had to manage the front, giving people advice on how to fix little problems themselves and taking orders for people to bring their car in. It wasn't a lot of work but it got him covered in motor oil. He tried washing some off his face on his lunch break but his somewhat cleanliness didn't last long. When he changed the oil on some old lady's junker, he had grease spurt all over him. His mechanics jumper looked like it came from a person who had worked for longer than he has been alive. Who knew you could get that dirty that fast? And wasn't he relieved when Jackson shouted "Quittin' time!"

Sam was doing no better. His once fresh and clean white apron was now covered in ketchup and kitchen grease. He'd had French fries thrown at him form an angry baby and took a burger back four times for a stubborn customer. He didn't even feel his feet anymore. When Sam got his break he barricaded himself in the kitchen next to Zach the cook. Zach served him up some of the day's special, which was a fish sandwich. Sam hurriedly ate it and reluctantly returned to the mess of a diner. Apparently he and Dean had come at the right time the other day. Good thing he was done before dinner time.

Sam had just started to pull out his phone to ask how long Dean would be when the Impala pulled up right next to him. Sam tugged open the door with the last bit of strength in his sore arms and practically fell into the leather seat.

"Tough day?" Dean asked, turning around slightly to pull out.

All Sam could manage was a nod. He never knew being a waiter could be so hard. But he did feel good that he had earned his pay and that he actually did some work that didn't involve hunting. And he had to admit, Dean looked downright sexy covered in oil. Too bad he was too tired to care enough to say it out loud.

By the time they got home, Sam had almost passed out. Dean was lucky that he didn't fall into the thumb sucking stage because he didn't think his back could handle carrying Sasquatch into the house. What Dean needed was a shower and fast. Dean climbed out of the car and over to Sam. He opened the door and, from the looks of it, against his better judgment Sam got out only to collapse out on the couch. Dean shook his head and went to get in the shower for the second time today because he felt gross and sticky and just plain nasty. He wasn't this girly when it was blood but for some reason he couldn't wait to feel the hot water on his aching muscles.

Sam had come to some form of consciousness when Dean reappeared. Sam woke up even more when he saw that Dean hadn't bothered to put his shirt on. Seeing Dean walk around in only sweatpants was a welcomed sight. It even made Sam drag himself off the couch and over to Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's middle form behind and rested his chin on the top of Dean's head for a second. Dean leant back into the touch and Sam thought it felt amazing to feel Dean's bare skin. He kissed every freckle that adorned Dean's back.

"You are so hot you know that?" Sam murmured against Dean's skin.

"I'm very well aware of how gorgeous I am thank you. Now move Sammy so I can make dinner" Dean said, regrettably pulling himself away from Sam. It's not that he wanted to but he had to. He was hungry damn it.

"Can't that wait?" Sam whined.

"Not if you want to go to bed with a full tummy. Back off before I hit you with a spatula" Dean threatened.

"We don't _have_ a spatula Dean. You 'deemed it unnecessary' remember?" Sam teased.

"Whatever. I'll just have to find something else. Maybe I'll stab you with a fork" Dean said, picking up said utensil to make his point clear.

"Go for it tough guy." Sam said, backing into a fighting stance playfully and picking up a spoon.

"Your spoon is no match for my fork!" Dean challenged.

And that's how attempted sexy time turned into a fencing battle with kitchen utensils. Dean was the undecided winner since out of nowhere he pulled out a butter knife.

"You can't bring a knife to a spoon fight!" Sam accused.

"You never set rules! I can't be held accountable!" Dean protested.

But they made a truce and Dean set out to make a somewhat decent meal of hotdogs and macaroni and cheese. Dean was the more experienced chef out of the two from having to cook for little Sammy all those years. He wasn't the best cook in the world but at least his food was edible most of the time. And using his big brother mojo, he magically pulled out a tub of moose tracks ice-cream. It was only fitting since Sam was such a moose himself. Sam pulled a bitchface but they still managed to eat half the tub. They could have eaten all of it but Sam said he needed _something_ for a midnight snack. Though Dean had realized it was already past midnight so that was pretty much worthless.

"You know we have work tomorrow right?" Dean asked while Sam flipped through infomercials.

Sam sighed, "Yeah. That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it" Then he pouted like an extremely large toddler.

"Aww, poor baby. Come on, sleep will make it better" Dean advised, getting off the couch that was _extremely_ cozy.

Sam just sat there, even crossed his arms. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam may call him a kid in the morning but when it came to going to bed, Sam could be a pain in the ass.

"Weren't you ready to crash like an hour ago?" Dean asked.

"But I'm on a sugar high now!" Sam moaned.

"Well too bad. You have to be bright eyed and bushy tailed by seven thirty at least. Now come on" Dean said, grabbing one of Sam's arms and literally yanking him up to his feet.

"Could've done it myself" Sam mumbled like a true three year old.

"Sorry sweetheart but I'm pretty sure you couldn't of"

And true to the exhausted Sammy he was, as soon as he got under the covers, he was out like a light. Sam subconsciously grabbed dean and pulled him close. Dean fell asleep with his head on Sam's arm and somehow they intertwined their fingers together on their right hands. It was a total Kodak moment.

**You know what the key to success in writing is? Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. The stupid realtors can keep their location. It's the reader's opinions that matter. So if you didn't catch the hint REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely ducklings! Keep the reviews coming! 19 in only 5 chapters, I think that's pretty good. I don't know if I'm just nerdy but that's** **an average of 3 or 4** **reviews per chapter. Not bad. Can we hit ten? I'm looking at traffic stats people; I know there are lurkers and stalkers. Proclaim your love of Wincest in the reviews! Shout it to the world! Or discuss unicorn crap, I really don't care. How are you guys liking Pat and Tom? I'm thinking of keeping them around. I have decided they are in West Virginia if anyone wanted to know. I live there, won't tell you where, so I know the most about it. And I have no beta. Not even sure if I know what it is truthfully. So…? Any willing people to explain/become one? Since I had no idea how to write the vows, I got the normal sayings that are in a standard wedding. And Sam is the girl in this whole set up so sorry if he seems incredibly unmanly. Lots of ands in there!**

**Anywho, onwards!**

***_*_*_*_*_*Fast forward 2 months to the day of the wedding*_*_*_*_*_***

Dean paced like a mad man in one of the back rooms of the chapel. He was having a minor panic attack over this whole thing. It wasn't over whether or not he should go through with it, oh no. He definitely was with no doubt in his mind. Dean loved Sam and this was only proving it. No, it was more on what he was going to say. Dean knew what he wanted to state but not sure how to put it. Bobby, who had come down for the wedding and was helping him get ready, handed him a shot of whiskey.

"It will help you calm the hell down. Drink it" he ordered.

Dean downed it in one gulp and slammed the little shot galls on the table. Bobby spun him around and straightened the bowtie on his tux. He smoothed down the jacket and brushed it off. Bobby looked him up and down and nodded in consent.

"You're good to go boy. Don't make a fool of yourself you idjit" Bobby said fondly with a small smile.

But the caring side was quickly gone and Bobby coughed to cover it up and shoved Dean out the door. Dean was the scheduled to be the first one at the alter thing. Dean idly wandered how Sam was doing with Maria as his caretaker. Probably fussing all over him. Dean laughed a little at the predicament Sam was involved in right now. Once he reached the door that would reveal him to basically the whole town, he paused. Needed a moment to collect all of his thoughts. With a deep breath, Dean opened the heavy wooden doors, and walked down the aisle. Jackson was his best man while Uncle Tom was Sam's. Once Dean reached the alter, Tom leaned in and clapped him on the shoulder,

"Good luck man"

Dean bounced on his heels, impatient and nervous. Now it was a waiting game until Sam came out.

***_*_*_*_*_*Sam*_*_*_*_*_***

Dean was very correct in his thoughts in Maria. She was constantly fixing his hair or messing with his tux. Sam just let her to herself appointed job patiently. Unlike Dean, he had everything in order. He knew exactly what he was going to say. That didn't mean he wasn't nervous though. He was pretty much shaking in his boots. But he calmed himself down by thinking of their honeymoon. Now _that_ is something to look forward to. And after all, it was his birthday too.

"Okay Sam. I think you're ready. Make me proud" Maria said wiping away a tear.

Sam smiled and hugged her. She left first to take her seat in the pews. Sam raked his fingers through his unruly hair. He should get it cut but that would be weird. Sam's had long hair ever since he was little. No reason to change it now. After Maria had been gone a few minutes, he left his changing room and out to the chapel.

***_*_*_*_*_* The Wedding*_*_*_*_*_***

When Sam appeared, everyone stood up. As he walked down the aisle, he recognized people from the diner he served earlier that day. The diner had only been open for breakfast after Maria insisted that Sam and Dean needed a few hours to prepare. She also said that he wasn't allowed to see Dean the whole day. Sam in fact had slept over and Pat and Tom's. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of Dean since dinner last night. So when he opened the doors and made eye contact with Dean, it was just short of magical to him.

If it was up to Sam, and he's sure Dean would say the same, he would have kissed Dean the moment he got up there. But no. He had to stand there for an hour before he could do that. But when Sam reached Dean, Dean grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

Pastor Martin began his little thing. Neither of the brothers were paying attention though. The people in the pews were quite distracted also by the adoring looks the couple was giving each other.

"We are here today to join Dean Winchester and Sam Wesson in a life of mutual commitment. It is fitting and appropriate that you, the family and friends of Dean and Sam, be here to witness and to participate in their union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past."

The Pastor took a pause for everyone to let that all sink in. He turned to Dean first and started the vows.

"Do you Dean, take Sam to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Dean stated, only looking at Sam.

"And do you Sam, take Dean to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Sam echoed Dean.

And now it was time for the exchanging of the rings. Maria's grandson Jacob was the ring bearer and came down the aisle with the rings. They were white gold with a pentagram engraved on the inside of each ring.

"Dean, repeat after me", when Dean nodded, the Pastor continued, "With this ring"

"With this ring" Dean said, sliding onto Sam's left ring finger.

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed" Dean finished.

And the same went for Sam as he put the ring on Dean's hand. Sam blinked away a few tears.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today. By the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and uh, husband. You may now kiss"

Dean pulled Sam against him and kissed him hard on the mouth. The crowd cheered and rose form the pews. Dean and Sam linked arms and then cameras were flashing and they had their picture taken by a professional photographer. Then they led the crowd out of the small chapel. Dean had allowed Sam to use car paint and write 'Just Married' on the back window. Everyone was sardined into Maria's diner to have the 'wedding banquet' of sorts.

A small cake was set on the counter. It was a three-tier cake with white frosting and beautiful frosting roses with two male figurines on top. Maria handed them a knife and Sam held it with Dean's hand on top of his and they cut the cake together. They each fed the other a piece and then Dean had to smash another in Sam's.

"It _is_ your birthday man" was his only explanation.

Maria gasped, "Why didn't you boys tell me? Well, happy birthday Sam"

Sam nodded as he wiped his face clear of frosting. Then a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' broke out. Sam turned red and tried to hide his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean just laughed and kissed the top of his head. Someone broke out the champagne and everyone was given a glass. Then people just started chanting for them to deliver a speech. So Dean climbed up onto a chair and cleared his throat.

"Uh, well I'm not good with these but I just want to thank you all for coming. It's a really happy day for me and I feel on top of the world right now. I love all of you guys for making me and Sam feel at home here" Dean climbed down and everyone clapped.

"That was great babe" Sam whispered and lent in to kiss him.

Bobby also got onto a chair for a toast.

"I've known these guys since they were little. Yeah, they've always been inseparable," he said, getting a laugh while covering up the fact they were brothers. Sure these people were accepting but that might be asking too much, "I've seen them from being real close to falling in love. And it sure is a sight to behold when two people come together like this. So, I wish the two of you many happy years of marriage" Bobby finished, raising his glass.

After a while the crowd started to thin out leaving with happy wishes. Maria handed Sam the keys and told him to lock up when they were ready. Sam slumped into a booth, tired. But it was more than that too.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked sitting next to him. His big brother senses were tingling.

"Nothing. I just kinda wished dad had come"

They had left a message to the man, telling him he could come if he had accepted them as they are. Just as Dean had predicted, he hadn't showed.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, "I'm sorry baby. He'll come around soon" he promised, even though he doubted it.

Sam shrugged and put on a smile. This was a happy day and he didn't want to ruin it with his moping. So he stood up, going over to the radio in the kitchen. He found a slower song and cranked it up so they could hear it out in the dining area. With a smile he grabbed Dean's hand to pull him up onto his feet. Dean groaned, tilting his head back.

"You know I don't dance!" he whined.

"Too bad"

Still holding his one hand, Sam put his other hand on Dean's shoulder. Deans hand snaked around Sam and rested on the small of his back. They swayed back and forth, slowly making their way around the diner. Eventually the hands that were together dropped so Sam looped both his hands around Dean's neck and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. It was a little awkward from his height but not by much.

"Isn't this romantic? Slow dancing in a diner" Dean commented.

Sam laughed but kept swaying to the beat of the music, "I really don't care as long as I'm with you"

"Getting girly on me now?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam hit him in the back of the head without looking up, "Let me enjoy this"

Sam didn't need to look to know that Dean rolled his eyes. They stayed like that for nearly an hour. Sam almost fell asleep it was so relaxing.

But they finally closed up the diner, heading home to rest before they left early in the morning to go on their honeymoon. They were driving up to Chincoteague, a beach near Ocean City. It was already in the 90's some days up there. A beach wasn't Dean's original idea but Sam really wanted to go since they never had the chance as kids. They were renting one of the houses for a week. It was a five hour trip to get there.

Of course Dean had to carry Sam in the house. 'Over the threshold' as he put it so 1900's. Sam was literally swept off his feet and was carried in bridal style. And of course Pat managed to snap a picture without them noticing. Dean carried Sam all the way up the stairs to their bedroom. Saving all activities (wink wink) for the honeymoon, they went right to sleep.

"Love you Mr. Winchester" Dean murmured before he passed out.

"Love _you_ Mr. Winchester" Sam replied.

***_*_*_*_*_*Chincoteague*_*_*_*_*_***

Sam was definitely loving his choice of the beach. Because got to see Dean shirtless _all the time_. Dean was enjoying his view as well. Their long hours of training paid off. It was amazing. Even though most girls were ogling Dean and Sam the entire time. Girls love their washboard abs. So if he kissed Dean more than usually and got slight satisfaction as he saw their faces fall, or if Dean would pull Sam close and twisted his ring, it wasn't their fault.

And Dean made sure they put the term honeymoon to full use. Every night. And more than that. Not that Sam was complaining. But he was walking a bit funny. After discovering a place called Steamers, they went there every night for dinner. The food was amazing. It was a very simple seafood shack. The tables were covered in brown butcher's paper and some food was served in a metal pail. And Dean was loving the all you could eat crab.

It was sad when they had to leave the beautiful beach. But Sam had taken enough pictures that it was basically watching a movie of them their when you flipped through them all. The people at the small beach shops and Steamers had gotten to know and love them. Especially at Steamers where they were such good customers.

**Longest chapter! 2,245 words! And Chincoteague and Steamers does exist and I don't own them. Review! Should John come now or later? Beta? Answer in reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys would not believe how sorry I am. My only excuse is my real life is catching up with me. All this end of the year stuff is taking me away from my lovely readers. But enough with my petty excuses. Onwards! **

**P.S-Betas? It still confuses me. Anyone care to enlighten me?**

**P.P.S- This will be very short. Sorry.**

When they got back from their trip, everyone happily greeted them. They had told everyone who was at the wedding, which was practically the whole town, so they were all waiting at Maria's which was at the entrance of the town. So everyone saw their sunburned shame right when they came in. Dean told Sam to put on sunscreen but no, he was a big boy now and would when he wanted. Hasn't he learned to always listen to his big brother? Now he was as red as a lobster. Even had the whole sunglasses tan line and everything. While Dean was a nicely tanned individual because he had put on his sunscreen.

They were practically pulled over by the large crowd. People were shouting for them to pull in, Geez these people were pushy. They were nice but Dean would appreciate being able to rest with his Sammy at home for a bit before facing the public. Even though he had a week full of Sammy goodness. But you can never have too much Sammy in Dean's opinion.

Sam and Dean were herded into the diner like cattle. Maria force fed them homemade dinner of baked ziti, which was freaking delicious and Dean was making noises that should only stay in the bedroom. That made half the room laugh and half the room cringe. Sam was kinda in the middle of that. But he couldn't argue that it was yummy. He had never eaten something so freaking good. Zach knew how to cook some great food. Sam wanted to know where he learned how to cook because his cookbook wasn't teaching him anything near the deliciousness on his plate.

After they were contently full and could physically eat no more, Maria let the newlywed couple leave her diner and go home. Dean and Sam dragged in their luggage because Sam had insisted that they brought everything in their house. Which wasn't much at all really. And Dean deemed it luggage because despite there being only two bags, they weighed like they were filled with bricks. When did Sam turn in to such a girl? Dean was stuck between the day he was born or when he started dating Dean. Because Sam was _so_ bottom. Dean will say that in front of the Lord Almighty. Because it was half true so it counted as the truth. And that was his story and he was sticking to it no matter what.

Sam neatly put things away while Dean pretended to help. Yeah, Sam was definitely the girl in this. But it scared Dean how domestic his life had become. Sure he had painted Devil's traps in white paint on the ceiling at every door. He still kept a knife under his pillow and guns loaded and ready in the closet. Holy water was under the sink. You can take a hunter out of the hunt but you can't take the hunt out of the hunter. Dean doesn't think he will ever truly become a normal suburban man. Sure he might have a nine to five job and a husband who loves him and a home but you can't hide from your past. It will always come back to bite you in the butt.

"So what do you wanna do on our first official day as a married couple?" Sam asked once he finished putting things away.

"Wasn't that day a week ago?" Dean replied, confused. Sam was so weird sometimes.

"Honeymoon doesn't count. We don't have to go to work until tomorrow so we have the whole day to ourselves" Sam said, hugging Dean.

Dean leaned into Sam, enjoying the comfort. Sam might be a girl, but sometimes, that was perfectly okay with Dean.

They stood there for a good while. It was times like these that made Sam really appreciate what he had with Dean. Not many people found someone who was truly meant for them. So Sam's soul mate happened to be his brother. So what? It didn't matter what the packaging was, not that Sam didn't love the so called wrapping paper, it is what is on the inside. Yes that sounded incredibly corny and like it belongs in a chick-flick but it was the honest truth. Sam could remember when he finally confronted Dean on how he felt. He knew he had harbored these feelings since he was nine or so but they didn't come out until he was fifteen. On Christmas none the less.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 4 years ago ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Sam was nervous. Like sweating and heart racing fast enough to be in the Kentucky Derby nervous. Dad hadn't been home in three weeks. There had been a series of back to back hunts in the same area. It had been just him and Dean in extremely close courters since it was summer. There wasn't even school to get a break from it. Sam loved being with his brother, like seriously _loved_, but he was scared that spending so much time with Dean might lead to his real feelings slipping out. And he did not want that to happen. Well he did but he just didn't want it to end in rejection.

It was Christmas day and the two of them had scrounged up enough money to buy a tree and but frozen turkey dinners. Probably one of the best Christmas's they had ever had. Which wasn't hard to do considering Sam was told that monsters were real on Christmas when he was eight. So any celebration of the holiday seemed pretty darn good by comparison.

They were sitting practically shoulder to shoulder on one of the twin beds in front of the TV that had some crummy Christmas sitcom on. Either one of them could have shoved the other and moved to the next bed at any moment. Of course Sam would never do that. He liked that he could lean up against Dean and it only be noted as it just from them being on such a small bed. Sam had yet to reach his big growth spurt but he had broad shoulders and Dean was well filled out from all their military like training style.

Dean being Dean had spiked their homemade eggnog so it was 95% whiskey and 5% whatever eggnog was made out of. So Sam only being fifteen got very tipsy very fast. Dean by the age of nineteen almost twenty was very skilled in the art of holding his liquor. He was just happily buzzed. Sam on the other hand was swaying precariously on his way to the bathroom and just giggled like a little girl when he almost fell.

"Okay big guy, I think you need to lay down" Dean advised, getting off the bed to help his brother into the other bed.

"Why?" Sam slurred, "I feel….I feel on top of the world!" Sam shouted waving his hands around like a dork.

"Yeah okay. You keep telling yourself that in the morning" Dean chuckled. This would be Sammy's very first hangover. Maybe he shouldn't have poured in so much Jack.

"Whatever. You know I love you man, right?" Sam asked while Dean tried to wrestle him into bed with no avail. The kid might be a lanky stick but he was all lean muscle.

Dean laughed. Sam sure was a happy drunk, "I know kiddo"

"No…..no dude. I like, _love_ you. Like….like seriously. I would _marry_ you right now"

Dean was shocked at this revelation. He himself loved his brother perhaps more than he should. HE dated the occasional girl just to keep his father's suspicions away. Did Sam share the same feelings? Or was it Jack talking? 'Cause we all know that Jack is a dirty filthy liar.

"Love you too Sam. Totally love you too. Maybe more than I should" Dean answered. What did he have to lose? Sam wouldn't remember half of this in the morning anyways.

But Dean was wrong. Despite the killer headache Sam had and his praises to the porcelain god, Sam remembered _everything_ from last night. Down to the last detail.

"Did you mean all that?" he asked when he finished his worship.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked nonchalantly like he had no idea what Sam was referring to.

"That you love me? As more than brothers?"

Dean sighed. That wasn't the way Sam was supposed to find out. He stood up from the bed and switched off the TV. He walked over to Sam, so they were eye to eye, Sam still a bit shorter.

"Yeah. Yeah, I meant it" Dean admitted.

Suddenly, Sam's mouth was on his and he was shocked. He didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what to do but this was _Sam_. Sam, as in the Sam Dean had given baths and changed his diaper. Sam as in the Sam Dean stole food for when their dad didn't leave enough money. Sam as in the Sam Dean would die. And he was kissing him. So Dean did the only thing he could. He kissed back.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Finish Flashback^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Sure it wasn't the most romantic way to find out that your brother loved you but Sam couldn't think of a better way. Dean lifted his head and kissed Sam, just like they had four years ago. Just as sweet and as loving as it has always been. And that should never have to change.

But their moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They didn't do anything about it at first, lost in their world that only they belonged in. But whoever it was kept at it, knocking and ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Dean shouted towards the door.

"Who could it be?" Sam asked.

"Probably Tom and Pat" Dean answered over his shoulder.

But it wasn't them. It was someone they didn't want to see for a very long time. Who they didn't think they would see for a very long time. Dean glared at the person at the door while Sam just stood there, gaping, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Hey boys"

**Wasn't as short as I imagined. But, thoughts? Please review. And somebody for god's sake give me info on beta's. And there is no smut, sorry. I don't have it in me to write it. Especially since FanFiction is being all weird on that lately. So I won't bother. And who would be bothering them? It's pretty obvious. This chapter was mostly just filler. Soon it will get interesting. Review people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so running out of excuses to tell you guys. I am sorry for the delay. I am doing my author's duty of keeping you on the edge of your seat with anticipation. Ha! I said duty. So immature. I am loving the reviews! Lurkers, stop lurking! Can we hit 30 reviews? Onwards!**

**P.S Happy Father's Day!**

**P.P.S I just realized I'm writing the chapter with their dad on Father's Day! Whoops, spoiler! And sorry if John is a little different. **

Sam was the first to react to the sudden surprise. Why would their dad come visit them anyways? It was a mystery to both of the boys. John had basically severed all ties he had with his sons and now he was popping up out of the blue?

"D-Dad?" Sam stuttered. Like stated before, he was shell-shocked.

John gave a grim smile. Dean was still staring at John like he wanted to kill him. That look conveyed exactly what he was thinking. Dean still kept a gun handy so it wouldn't be that hard. But he didn't want to be arrested a day after his honeymoon. That seemed somewhat wrong on a couple of levels.

"That's me. Can I come in?" John asked.

"No" Dean answered quickly. There was no way he was letting him in.

Even though Dean wouldn't see it since Sam was behind him, Sam shot him a look. Just because Dean didn't see it, his big brother senses told him Sam was. He turned around and gave Sam a 'what?' look. Another stare by Sam. Dean huffed, defeated. How could Sam bend his will with just a few glances? Was it the little brother in him? Or was it because they were so close and intimate? When John was in one of his better fatherly moods, he would talk about Mary briefly. How she could just touch him or look at him and he knew exactly what she meant. Maybe it was the whole love thing. Which didn't make a lick of sense to Dean. He just knew he felt it towards Sam and Sam returned it.

"Fine. But one thing out of you that I don't like, you're out" Dean said sternly, even though John was his father. He used to be a good little soldier but he was done with that. He had his own life now.

John nodded in agreement. Dean and Sam stepped aside for John to step in. He was led to their living room area and sat on one end of the couch pressed up against the side. He had never been this uncomfortable in his life. Or nervous for that matter. Dean kept giving him the death glare and Sam just couldn't comprehend what was happening so he just kinda stared at John.

Sam sat on the couch while Dean sat on the arm of the couch next to Sam. It was like John was a teenager again getting interrogated by Samuel when he picked up Mary on their first date. Dean had the part of a protective father down pat that's for sure. John wouldn't be surprised if he had a shotgun next to him.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked immediately.

Sam put a hand on Dean's knee to calm him down. But when he did that, John saw the glinting ring on his finger.

"You boys got hitched?" he asked, trying to hide his disgust.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Dean repeated.

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I just wanted to see how you were doing"

And Dean took that answer with a grain of salt. There had to be a reason why. Why would John kick them out to come back two months later just to check up on them? It didn't make any sense. John wasn't that kind of guy anyways. He would be gone for a month- one time it was almost three- at a time and would call only to give Dean orders. Not to see if they had enough money, not to see if Sam was okay, and certainly not just to check up on them. So why now?

"Why are you really here?" Sam asked before Dean could explode. He was sure if Dean asked it would be full of very colorful words. Sure Sam hated his dad but that didn't mean that he didn't secretly wish for his dad's approval. Sure Dean was more of the soldier searching for praise but Sam wanted it too. But he would fight John tooth and nail to get it. Maybe now was his chance to fix his relationship with his dad.

"Well, I did want to check up on you. You're my boys. But I did want to tell you something. And it needed to be said in person. I am still utterly disgusted of whatever sick and twisted thing you guys have going on"

Sam felt Dean tense up under his hand. His thumb traced soothing circles over Dean's denim covered knee. He felt Dean slowly relax. John stayed quiet during this little interaction. Starting off his talk that way might not have been the best idea. But he is a man of action and he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Anyways, like I said, I'm not exactly happy about it. But, you two are and that's what is important. I am your father even though I don't exactly act like it all the time,"

Dean snorted at his. The guy finally realizes this after nineteen years? _And _admits it? This is one for the record books. How did it take him this long to admit that he sucks at balancing parenthood and hunting? It was quite obvious with how he would come home after long hunts and Sam talked incessantly on how Dean let him have the last of everything they ate even if it meant Dean starved. Though Sammy was younger and he looked at it with admiration. And if that wasn't enough when Sam got older, he would scream at John about what a terrible father he was. The man was oblivious to all things he did wrong.

"I should care more about your happiness than my own petty problems. So I am not ecstatic about the situation, I'm cool with it. If you ever need help, call me up" John finished.

Dean gave John a slight nod of approval. Sam just did his whole gaping fish in surprise again.

John let out a laugh, "Sam, you've been staring at me like that for the past hour. Are you over the shock yet?"

Sam shook himself out of his stupor and smiled back, 'Yeah. It's just, I've been wanting for you to except me and Dean for us"

"Just don't get to lovey dovey in front of me" John warned good naturedly.

Sam went off to make diner, which made Dean make a joke about having a housewife. Which in turn got him a smack on the head. Dean and John were forced to spend time together. Trying to break the silence, Dean grabbed a couple of beers and put the football game that was already half over on. A little while in, John started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked in a voice he hopefully thought would come across jokingly. HE was still a bit pissed at John.

"Nothing. It's just, the football game, the beers, Sam cooking diner, your _house_. Don't know how you pulled that off by the way. It's just so, so domestic." John told Dean.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. It takes some getting used to. Me and Sam both have jobs now and bills. It is different. But I still have holy water under the sink"

John and Dean laughed and joked around until Sam called them in for diner. He had made roasted chicken and vegetables. Dean grumbled as Sam dished him up a big spoonful of a bunch of green stuff.

"Sammy!," he whined, "This is rabbit food!"

"And you'll eat it and like it" Sam said.

John sat back and watched the sitcom like show in front of him. It was weird seeing his sons like this but it was a nice change. It was definitely better than coming home to see Sam eating Lucky Charms. He was glad to see Dean and Sam in a nice house and enjoying themselves for a change.

John left later that evening, promising to come back to visit. Both of the boys knew that it would be a long time before he fulfilled that promise. Knowing John, it might be over a year before it happens. But after his revelation earlier inside was enough for them.

**So cheesy I know. Sorry for any OOC-ness. It was necessary. Let's make it to 30 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am such a terrible person! And the worst part of it is, I'm leaving to go to a camp and won't be back till Saturday! And yet you guys still love me. Unbelievable. You people are so amazing for having this much faith in me. And we cracked 30 views! Whoohooo! Party time! BYOB! Is 40 reviews possible? Anywho, Onwards!**

Sadly the next day, they were back to work. They went through their same routine the next morning. Sam woke up first, shoved Dean awake who would follow him around for the next hour, they take their showers, eat breakfast and watch TV until it was time for them to leave. It was so ridiculously normal Sam couldn't believe it. How did he get lucky enough to leave the supernatural world for good? Sam didn't realize he had drifted off in his thoughts until Dean shoved him and waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

"Dude, you in there? We gotta go" he said as he grabbed the keys to the Impala.

Sam shook his head as if to physically remove his day dream, "Yeah, let go"

Dean dropped Sam off at the diner saying he would come over for lunch this time and gave Sam a kiss that quickly deepened. Which also apparently took too long because Maria came out saying that if Sam didn't come in quick, he would answer to her. Sam's eyes widened and he hurriedly ran into the diner. Dean laughed as he pulled the Impala out of the parking lot and towards the garage.

Sam greeted Zach when he reached the kitchen, took his apron off the hook and grabbed one of the ragtag notebooks and stubs of pencils. He went to his first table where a worn out mom was trying to get a fussy baby to calm down. She gave him a small forced smile when he walked over.

"Hi. Um sorry I haven't had a chance to look at the menu yet. Can I just get a coffee? Black" she asked.

Sam nodded, not bothering to write down the small order. He smiled down at the baby, who had to be less than a year old. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. Except for that one photo he saw of Dean when he was little wearing a shirt that said 'I wove hugs'. Now _that_ was cute.

The baby was waving her fists around, not quite crying yet just high pitched whining which was clearly grating on the mom's last nerve. The baby caught a glimpse of the huge giant standing over her. After a moment of staring at the mysterious figure, she gave a gummy smile with the slightest hint of white up front. Sam smiled back at the baby who was reaching out towards him. He lowered his hand and she took his thumb and started gnawing on it to soothe her teething pains. He had to kneel down to prevent a dislocated shoulder. That girl had a strong grip for an infant.

"Sophie!" the mom said, trying to make the baby give back Sam's thumb.

Sam laughed, "Oh it's okay. Her teeth are probably just coming in"

The mom nodded and Sam gestured to Zach for her coffee. He made one of his rare appearances out of the kitchen and delivered the steaming mug. She nodded in thanks and Zach disappeared back into his little sanctuary. Sophie was still gumming his thumb.

"Thanks for this. This is the quietest she has been on our whole trip. We are picking up her daddy from the airport" the mother explained.

"Oh it is no problem at all. I love kids" Sam replied. He turned towards the little one,"Sorry sweetheart but I got to go back to work. Just wave me over if you need anything else" he said in regard to the mom.

Sam extracted his thumb from the baby's mouth and she gave a low whine of protest. Her mom dug around in her purse for a toy for her to chomp on. Sam smiled sadly to himself. He hoped that one day he could have that.

That day the diner seemed to be baby central. Almost all of the tables Sam was at had a baby or a young child. It was torture for Sam. They were just so cute and lovable. And all of them seemed to like him. He had at one time rocked a screaming baby to sleep when his dad had no idea what to do. Sam couldn't wait to have a family but he was only nineteen. He knew that Dean would make him wait at least two more years.

And things weren't going better at Dean's end of town. When he wasn't working on cars, he manned the front desk. And one lady came in with the cutest kid. He was probably only sixth months old. Even though it was nice and warm, his mom had him in pants, a jacket, and a hat. She was probably one of those paranoid parents. Like Sammy will be most likely. She kept ranting on how she wasn't even going to bring him, whose name was Logan, outside but she just had to. Her car had been acting up and her husband was overseas in the Marines. Her car kept swerving to one side. Since it was a quick alignment fix, she just sat in the waiting room for a bit. After a bit, Logan started getting fidgety and was on the verge of crying.

"Come on baby. Please don't cry" the mom pleaded.

But Logan didn't listen. He started full on crying and no amount of rocking or shushing worked. She tried using his bipty **(That's what my family calls a pacifier) **but he spit it out and kept wailing. Dean tried to pretend he didn't notice but it started to get hard to ignore. He walked over to the frazzled mother and gave her a little smile.

"Can I?" Dean asked, gesturing towards Logan.

She gave him a stare only moms can give, the one that looks right into your soul and judges your character, and handed the baby over to him, making sure that he was holding her child properly and hovering over him. He smiled down at the baby and made little cooing noises. It seemed natural for him after practically raising Sammy. So what if it made him seem like a total girl? The baby just stared at him but stilled cried

"Come on little man. Stop the tears for your mama" he tried reasoning with the baby.

Apparently Logan made some sense in this and quieted down. He wiggled himself so he was snuggled into Dean's chest. Eventually the tiny infant managed to fall asleep in Dean's arms. Just like Sammy used to when he was little. Still does actually.

"Do you have kids?" the woman asked.

"No. Want some but not yet. I got the experience from my little brother" he told her, handing her back Logan.

"You will make a great father someday" she said smiling.

That made Dean blush a little. Since when did he become so girly? That was Sam's job.

He coughed awkwardly, "Yeah thanks. I uh, think your car's fixed" Dean said trying to switch the subject.

Once the woman left with her kid, Dean couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. Would he be a good dad? Or would he be like John and totally jack up the kid's life? Sure he had the experience but that was different. This time it would be _his_ kid. That changes everything.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of his head, he realized it was time for lunch with Sam. Maybe he could bring up the subject somehow. He told Jackson he was taking his lunch break and got into the Impala. Dean drove over to Maria's and grabbed a table trying to hide from Sam. Luckily, he got a table that Sam was in charge of.

With his head down and pencil ready to write Sam gave his usual garb, "Hello. Are you ready to order?"

Deciding to be a big brother, Dean tried not to laugh as he answered, "Um yes. Can I have a bacon burger and a piece of Sammy?"

Sam's head shot up and a smile broke out on his face. He slid into the booth in front of Dean. He caught Maria's eye and gestured that he was taking his break. She nodded and went to take over Sam's tables.

"I didn't realize it was already lunch time" Sam admitted.

"Yes because the crowd of people from the lunch rush was no indication at all"

Sam kicked Dean playfully under the table, "Whatever jerk. Let me go get our food" Sam started to get up but Dean grabbed his arm and yanked him down.

"Uh-uh. You've been carrying food all day. I'll go get it. Bitch"

Sam watched as Dean strolled into the kitchen like he belonged there. He came back with his hands full of Zach's creations. Dean deposited Sam's rabbit food in front of him and a burger like he ordered for himself. They ate in comfortable silence before Sam spoke up.

"I have seen so many kids today. It was almost too much cuteness to bear" Sam retold in the usual 'so girly it's scary' way of his

Dean nodded, "Yeah there was a kid at the garage too. He was so tiny!" he said slipping into his own more rare emotional self.

"It kinda made me sad man. I mean, we are two guys. It wouldn't be _ours _you know?" Sam pouted.

Dean reached across the table and grabbed Sam's hand, "But it would be ours. Our kid that we would raise and take care of"

Sam sniffed, "Yeah I guessed"

The rest of their break was kept in happier spirits. When it was time to leave, Dean stood up and Sam followed suit. Sam gave him a hug and Dean reluctantly pulled away with a parting kiss. The rest of the day was mostly a blur of activity. A couple of fixed engines, dozens of pleased customers. A few hours later Dean was back to pick Sam up. They ordered pizza for an easy night. Some sappy Hallmark romance was on that Sam forced Dean to watch. It was the usual Romeo and Juliet thing. They couldn't be together but they still managed to get a happy ending. Typical unrealistic crap. But that only made Dean hug Sam closer. At least he had his other half. He didn't know how he could live if they were torn apart. It would drive Dean insane.

They fell asleep on the couch together just as the credits rolled down the screen. They hadn't even locked the door or turned off the lights. The next morning Dean woke up and they only had less than five minutes to get ready. They went through their routine just as the day before. More plates of food passed through the kitchen window, more engines rolled into the garage. All Sam could think of was maybe someday he could quit this job because he would be stay at home parent. Or would it be Dean that would stay with the kids? He couldn't decide. He thought about shipping the kids off to school, getting them their first car that broke down every three miles, sending them to college. Would they have one kid or more? Sam always dreamed of a big family.

Dean had the same thoughts. Of coming home and have kids tackle him at the door every day. And having nice family dinners like he had before his mom died. Teaching them when they were older about the supernatural because it did exist and he couldn't leave his kids unprotected. He could already hear Sam arguing with him over that. But he also thought of the bad side of parenting. Like the teenage years. Sam had told John he hated him on many occasions. Dean didn't think he could handle his kid saying that. If it was a girl he thought of interrogating any boy coming near her. Or getting his son into cars and taking them here to the garage. Yeah, he couldn't wait.

**Oh my Cas this ending sucked. But what can you do? I'm wondering if I should give it another chapter or not before we get to Mpreg. Because I have some really good ideas about it. So I would be much obliged if you could leave your answer in the reviews. Wait for Mpreg or just skip to it? Answer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back from camp! And anyone who was in the Eastern Panhandle of West Virginia or certain parts of Maryland how was that storm? My internet was down when I came back. So that's why it's taking so long for me to post. And 40 views! And I got some mixed reviews on whether or not to skip to Mpreg so I decided that it will be this chapter and maybe the next one. Who knows? I like to keep you on your toes. Onwards!**

It's been over two years since they had started their new life. Sam celebrated his 21st birthday a couple months ago. And Dean had his 25th with much joking from Sam that he has hit a milestone in his life. Both of them had been amazing at their jobs. Dean in fact is the manager at the garage. Four new guys had come in to help; Kyle, Peter, Andrew, and Marty. Dean and Andrew had become really close over the year since he came in. So close that Sam got jealous and didn't talk to Dean for a week. It took Dean half that time to even figure out what was Sam's problem. He had to give Sam an hour speech about how he would never leave Sam. He physically couldn't. If Dean had to leave Sam or Sam quite on them, Dean would die. How could he live without his everything? It would tear him apart from the inside out. Going those seven days without talking to Sam almost killed him. Dean couldn't even imagine how his whole life would be. I was times like these when he wishes he's the one to die first so he won't have to live without his Sammy.

They had celebrated their first Christmas in the house. Sam had gone all out. He had dragged Dean out to the woods in the freezing cold to chop down a tree that ended up being a foot and a half too tall. Dean still hadn't gotten all the sap out of his jacket since Sam made him do it again the second time. At least then Dean had measured their ceiling that time. But in their new Winchester tradition, it was still a good foot too tall. And Sam had bought a boat load of ornaments that were all shiny and left glitter everywhere. Between the glitter and pine needles, their floor was a mess for months. The town had a great big secret Santa for families and they were in charge of getting the Jacobs family presents. It was just a couple, Bailey and her husband Martin. Sam and Dean gave Bailey a sweater that she had been eyeing for months with a necklace with her and Martins name engraved on it and Martin a home brewing kit since he was a beer fanatic. And Kyle from the garage and his wife Olivia gave Dean and Sam presents. Sam got a couple of books and Dean got a subscription to a car magazine and a homemade blueberry cheesecake. And the second year Sam gave Dean a batman money clip as a gag gift and a dart board. Dean got Sam one of those custom made Rubix Cubes that had pictures on each side instead of colors and a Kindle.

All in all they had it good. Nothing could be better for them. Their dad called at least twice a year, they kept in touch with Bobby. They had actually visited him for a week when they saved up enough vacation days. There had been no supernatural occurrences in the area at all. Out of habit Dean checked a couple local papers just in case. He couldn't let people die while he just stood there. But there was still the looming heart wrenching case of no kids. Sam couldn't wait until he was being bounced on when Christmas morning came or setting up Easter baskets and putting dollars underneath pillows. Sam hadn't brought it up because it broke both their hearts that they couldn't have a kid of their own. But there was always adoption. There are tons of kids who need a loving home. Then again, most agencies aren't too pleased to deal with same sex couples either. Sam thought he was finally old enough to try to get a child of their own. Dean had made him wait so long. Sam was mature enough, had been for a while. And Dean finally thought Sam was old enough. Dean completely hated the thought of people thinking they would be bad parents because Sam was so young. They already had the gay issue against them.

So Sam spent every waking moment he had that wasn't used at work looking up adoption agencies. There were so many of them though. And all the pictures of sad children with no homes were terrible and depressing and made him want to cry. But that didn't stop him. Every day he would scour a new website, call another agent. Dean helped when he could but somehow over the years he had shifted into doing most of the cleaning. Sam cooked and did the laundry but for some reason Dean was the one who picked up the place. And yet he was the messiest. It was crazy and made no sense to either of them.

Every time they found a promising agency, they shot them down. Either from the whole gay thing or from their lack of medical records and back information on them. When your dad is wanted in several states, it's kind of hard to have those documents. Hell, _Dean_ is wanted in a couple of places. So that didn't help them either. Day by day Sam would get more upset with this whole thing. Everyone in town helped as much as they could but it was hard.

And Dean being the protector of Sam felt helpless against this. Sam was a master at covering up his feelings when he needed to. It was a Winchester trait. So most people in town thought nothing was wrong in the seemingly perfect household of theirs. Except for Jackson, Maria, and Andrew. They knew the couple so well they knew something was up. But they weren't pushy about it, deciding if it was big enough, Dean or Sam would confide in them.

Months past and nothing of the sort came through. Every day Sam and Dean would go to their jobs with smiles plastered on their faces and deal with customers just like any other day. It was after Thanksgiving that things took a turn for the better for once in Winchester history.

Like any given night of the week, Dean and Sam were enjoying a nice diner of pork chops with a football game on as background noise. They ate in relative silence with the occasional comment or two. Soon enough Dean had enough with the quiet. He was always someone that couldn't stand too much silence. He needed some other sound besides the cheering of a bunch of crazed football fans.

"Sam, come on. This has been going on long enough" he said, breaking the tension.

"What has?" Sam asked as if he had no idea what Dean was talking about. Like a kid who says, 'there's nothing behind my back' when his mother caught him with a cookie.

"You know what Sam," Dean sighed exasperated, "It will get better. One day there will be a kid running around screaming his head off"

"One day needs to come faster" Sam muttered.

Dean got up from the table and knelt down beside Sam. When Sam wouldn't look at him Dean cupped his chin with his hand, gently making Sam look at him.

"I know it's hard for you. But I promise you, I _swear_, it will happen soon enough"

That night Dean prayed for the first time since he was little. He used to pray to God to bring his mom back but it never happened so he gave up on the hope that there was something controlling this madness. If God was so big and bad, why couldn't he bring back his mom? Why couldn't he have given Dean a better life? So he had turned his back from anything even remotely spiritual. Except for the few Latin spells that said Christ every other word. However, Dean waited until he was sure Sam was sound asleep. Once Sam's thumb slipped into his mouth, Dean knew it was safe. He knelt beside the bed, clasping his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Uh, hey God. I don't really know how to start these things off. Haven't exactly been keeping up on my Sunday school lessons. But if you are real, you know how bad Sammy's got it right now. Could you just, I don't know, send us a way to have a kid of our own? An agency pamphlet in the mail, a neighbor whose uncle went through the same thing who knows a place that will let me and Sam adopt. Just please, _please_ help. If not for me, then for Sam. Amen" Dean finished.

The Winchesters had a special place in God's heart. He knew of their hardships and what they were going through. He might not be pleased with what the brothers were doing but they did deserve a reward for all their troubles. He called upon Dean's guardian angel to help them. The angel had just joined the ranks of the garrison and this was his test.

Dean did not tell Sam of his plea to God, not wanting to sound weak. He was and always will be the strong protector. That's just who he is. That defines Dean Winchester. So he went on the next day like he hadn't just broken down in front of God and almost cried. Thank God it hadn't gone that far. That would have definitely woken Sam up and wouldn't that have been fun to explain?

But what Dean didn't know was that in fact Sam was awake the entire time. Sam had listened to Dean just begging for God's help. It took every ounce of his will power not to just give Dean a hug. He knew that this was something Dean had to do on his own. It was something Dean had to feel in control of. So he left him to it. But that didn't stop him from hearing every word and having his heart melt at the shear love Dean had for him. He was willing to push away his problems with God to ask for help. _For him._ If that wasn't love, Sam wanted to know what is.

**Super bad ending. Sorry. Review? Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**IDEK. There is not a single excuse for this wait. So I will just get to the story. Onwards!**

**P.S- Sorry for the sappy beginning**

After practically ripping apart the internet, Sam even went to lengths of checking into surrogates. But after reading into the details if it, he didn't want to do it. For some reason it seemed wrong. If he is allowed to call something wrong. He's the one married to his brother. So he doesn't have much room to talk. But with the way most surrogates go, odds are they wouldn't know which of them the kid went to unless it looked clearly like one of them. And having some strange lady become part of the family is kind of a weird thought.

So it was back to the drawing board. There really wasn't much left they could do. Which of course left Sam heart broken. He used to manage a convincing smile at work and keep a lively presence at work but now he just moped around. Everyone at the diner felt bad for him. Even the crabbiest of a customer sensed something was wrong and tried not to cause trouble. Maria gave him the week off to collect himself. She felt terrible for the young couple. God received more than a couple prayers from her about the Winchesters.

Even Dean had a hard time dealing with it. He threw himself into his work, not spending as much time with the customers. It was good that the garage had new hands or Jackson wouldn't have been too happy. Andrew tried as much as he could to cheer Dean up, offering to take him out with the guys. But any time not spent at the garage was spent with Sammy. The two of them just went through the motions day after day. It was heart-wrenching for anyone to see.

One late Friday night on the first days of December it was especially bad for Sam. When he thought he was alone he would cry a little. But of course he couldn't hide that form Dean. He would come in and see Sam's tear-streaked face. So now it was like he was in-tuned to Sam and his little fits. Even at work he would have to excuse himself as his brother/lover instincts would kick in and he would find Sam curled up in a ball in the employee's restroom at the diner after he had served a family with a small child. Or since he had the week off, Dean would call Sam and just listen to Sam tell him in a choked voice how he was watching TV and Full House came on and it was the episode where Jesse finds out that Rebecca is pregnant. A small part of Dean wanted to laugh at that particular situation but he didn't want to sleep outside.

But that night, things changed. For some reason Dean felt strangely calm in the commotion of his personal life. Even with Sam cuddled up into his side sniffling after just getting over a really bad burst of crying, he felt peaceful. It was really weird but something in Dean told him to except it. So Dean did.

Right when Dean was about to get up and tell Sam to call it a night, someone knocked on the door. It was almost midnight and Dean couldn't think of anybody who would come to their house now. Dad? Maybe Andrew. He had come over once at tow in the morning after a particularly nasty fight with his wife and he needed somewhere to sleep and advice on how not to get divorced. But when he answered the door, a man in a tan trench coat and suit stood on the front step. He looked very confused on what to do next. Sam peeked behind Dean to see who it was.

"May we help you" Dean asked after the man had stood there for close to five minutes in silence.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. He has sent me here to help you, Dean and Sam Winchester" the stranger, Castiel apparently, said in a gravelly voice.

Sam stood there wide-eyed while Dean stared in disbelief at this wacko. An angel, seriously? But that same thing in him earlier that said to except the peacefulness was telling him to trust this man. Dean turned to Sam, silently asking him if they should let him in. Sam nodded quickly, rubbing his eyes to make sure this was all real.

Dean sighed, "Come in"

The couple stepped aside for Castiel to walk in. The angel stood there, not sure what to do. Sam told him he could take a seat while he dragged Dean into the kitchen.

"Do you think he's for real?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know babe. Maybe? But how could he help us?"

"I have no idea. But _God_ sent him Dean. That must mean something" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah I guess. What's the worst that could happen? Nothing we can't handle. We should probably talk to the guy, right?"

Sam shook his head fondly, "Yes you idiot"

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Dean mock-pouted.

Sam pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head, "Yes but your _my_ idiot"

"As if that makes me feel any better"

So the couple went back into the living room where Castiel was perched on the very edge of the couch, looking very uncomfortable. Sam sat next to the angel while Dean stood in between them a foot or two in front.

Sam was first to break the ice, "Castiel, um, so how are you supposed to help us?" he asked.

"I understand that as seeing you two are male, there is an issue of fertility. With God's grace, He is willing to give you the offspring the two of you desire" Castiel replied.

Sam's eyes lit up and Dean raised his eyebrows in interest. This angel could give them a child? How is that even possible? Like Castiel said, they were two guys.

"How?" Dean asked simply, echoing his thought.

"By the power of God. He has headed your prayers along with several of the town's people. By Him and Him alone, you are allowed a child. Now if you wish to do this, I suggest we do it now before midnight strikes"

Dean was puzzled by the last request but all mystical stuff had to do with midnight so he pushed it aside. As Castiel directed, they sat in a circle/triangle holding hands. Which is really weird by the way. Holding hands with a stranger angel wasn't exactly on his bucket list. Castiel muttered words that sounded like Latin but not quite. A sudden warmth flowed through Dean. After a bit he noticed a smile on his face and the same on Sam. All too soon the warmth left but a faint circle of light surrounded the trio. It slowly faded away breaking the bond between the three. Dean quickly dropped Castiel's hands but lingered with Sam, Sam doing the same.

Castiel stood up, lightly brushing off his suit pant. Sam and Dean followed, at a loss for words.

"So…what happens next Cas?" Dean asked, the nickname going by unnoticed by him.

"You wait" Castiel said as he disappeared with the sound of wings ruffling.

"Cas huh?" Sam asked teasingly.

Dean looked at him confused but realization dawned on him and he blushed lightly, "What? His name is long and it's a mouthful"

"Sure. I wonder what he did?" Sam wondered out loud as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

"Hell if I know. But all we have to do is wait like Castiel said" Dean answered in the only way he could.

"Don't you mean Cas?"

"Shut up!"

**Yay or Nay? Pleas answer in the new and not-so-improved review thingy. All anonymous reviews are simply 'Guest'. Whatever floats your boat FF. And another question to my lovely ducklings. I have names for each gender, boy and girl, for the baby. But should it be a boy or a girl? I can't choose! Please help. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**We cracked 50! Yay! Half way to 100. This is fantastic! And thank you for all the answers! Several of you have given me the same answer so I think that's where I'll go. It's the best of both worlds! Shelleluver and My Shadow Is My Friend, I totally agree with the both of you. I send love your way and to all of my faithful readers. Onwards!**

Two weeks passed and nothing seemed different. But Sam and Dean remained hopeful. The creepy angel at their door definitely did something and they could only hope it would be good. Sam returned to work the next Monday. Everything went back to normal mostly. Sam slept a lot more but Dean pushed that aside under the label of him needing to catch up on sleep after many nights without it. He ate more too. But Dean always told Sam he needed to eat more so Dean disregarded that too. But a week after Sam had started work again, everything made sense to Dean.

Dean woke up to the sound of Sam puking his guts out in the bathroom. He rolled out of bed to go help. By the time Dean got there, Sam was started to sit up.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, offering a hand to help Sam up.

"Yeah, I think so. I feel fine now" Sam assured him.

With that, something in Dean's head clicked. A small smile appeared on his face. Sam didn't notice as he went back to the room to get ready for work. Just to be sure before he brought it up to Sam, he Googled Sam's 'symptoms'. And sure enough, he was right. Between the tiredness, eating so much, and puking, Dean was almost a hundred percent sure of what was going on. When he was done his quick search, Sam was putting on his jacket since it had gotten very cold in town now that winter was in full force. Christmas was just a week away. Dean's eyes automatically went to Sam's stomach and he let out a little chuckle. How exactly does he bring this up to Sam without seeming like an idiot? He decided he would give himself the day to figure it out and bring it up to Sam when they got home.

For the rest of the day, Sam was relatively fine. The smell of all the food made him a little woozy but other than that, he was perfect. It hadn't come together yet for him like it had with Dean but he knew something was up. It was his body after all.

On Dean's side of town, he was wondering how to bring the topic up. He couldn't exactly just waltz right up to him and say, 'I think you're pregnant'. He can't see that going so well. Especially since it most cases, _that was impossible_. But when you got the Lord involved, well he's _God_. He can do what He wants.

Jackson and the other guys were happy that they had the real Dean back. They didn't really know what happened in the first place but the whole garage seemed to be in good spirits. Many of their regular customers were glad that Dean was back to dealing with them. He was such a nice guy and funny. He wouldn't tell a female, or male sometimes, customer she was stupid or give her a look if she had brought in her car and all it needed was an oil change. Dean would even go through teaching her how to do it at home.

It was the same at the diner too. Maria was delighted to see Sam back to his old self. In her mysterious old lady ways, she knew something was up with the younger Winchester. But she also knew it was something good so she had no reason to worry. The people who came through the glass doors of the diners were greeted by Sam no matter where he was. Even when he was in the kitchen giving or taking food orders, he would pop his through the window to welcome them. And anyone who was lucky enough to get a table that Sam waited was always pleased with his cheerfulness and easy going attitude. Sam's pay was increasing through tips alone in the mere two weeks.

Sam went outside to wait for Dean to pull up. He didn't have to wait long since Dean pulled up as soon as he stepped outside. He was unusually early this time. Sam peaked his head in the door to tell Maria, Zach and others on the wait staff goodnight before he jogged over to the Impala. He have Dean a kiss though the divers window before heading towards the passenger side. On the way home Dean was trying of think of the right time to bring it up. Since he couldn't really think of one, he just decided it would be when they got home so he could get it out of the way.

Soon enough they were home since they lived so close to the diner. It wasn't even five-thirty so Sam just plopped down on the couch, tired after a long day's work. He was watching one of those procedural cop shows that Dean hates so much. Sure they were predictable but they weren't _all_ that bad. Sam sorta liked them. There were too many clichés but other than that, they held Sam's interest somewhat. While Sam was watching TV Dean was changing out of his greasy clothes and into sweat pants and a plain white tee-shirt. The picture of comfort to him. All he needs is a beer.

When Dean appeared into the living room, Sam sat up slightly to give Dean some room. But as soon as Dean sat he stretched back out placing his feet on Dean's lap. Dean just rolled his eyes and sat back, enjoying the infomercial that was on about some stupid new kind of knife or whatever. He rolled his eyes when they did the whole 'But wait, there's more!' bit. Did they have to say that every time? When the cop show came back on, Dean looked at Sam.

"Seriously?"

"What? Just because you don't like them doesn't mean I can't watch them. There isn't anything else on anyways" Sam said.

Figuring he should get it over with, Dean shifted so he was facing Sam more, "Hey, are you doing okay? I mean, after this morning?"

"Oh, yeah I guess. Why?" Sam asked.

"No reason. I was just thinking of earlier when I looked up your symptoms. The puking and sleepiness and all" Dean replied, waving his hand around to further explain.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Sam asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Well what popped up was kinda interesting. But it makes sense with Castiel coming weeks ago" Dean answered.

"Dude, I love you but I will kill you if you don't just spit it out" Sam threatened.

Apparently saying out loud was harder than Dean had thought, "Fine. Between Cas and what the internet says, it would seem like you were…pregnant" There. He said it.

"I knew it was something!" Sam exclaimed, swinging his legs off Dean's lap and sitting up.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You are taking this news very well. How do you deal with this so well? It's weird. Awesome but weird"

"We dealt with weirder our entire lives," Sam suddenly looked down towards his stomach, "Holy crap. Do you know what this means?"

"Pretty sure yeah. Typically when someone's pregnant, that means there is a baby. Common sense man" Dean said laughing.

Sam threw a pillow at him, "How do we check up on the baby? I mean, the people here are great but this would freak them out a bit" Sam said going into a mini panic attack.

"We call Bobby" was the only answer Dean could think of.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam practically ran to grab his cell phone. He hit 1 as of course Bobby was on speed dial.

"Hello?" the old man answered because Bobby won't update his phones so he can have caller I.D

"It's Sam. And Dean" he added after putting the cell on speaker, "Hi Bobby!" Dean pitched in.

There was a small laugh on the other end, "Hey boys. What's the occasion?"

"We can't just call up our favorite crotchety old man just to say hi?" Dean asked in mocked offense.

"No. You idjits. What do you need?"

"Well, do you know any doctors that are used to hunters with strange…conditions?" Sam asked.

"May I ask why?" Bobby asked suspiciously. With years of experience, he knew with their luck they weren't just asking to have the information handy.

"You see, Sam has run into a…predicament you could say. Nothing bad though" Dean assured.

"And that would be?" Bobby questioned.

"I might be, kind of, possibly" Sam couldn't finish it. It was so strange to say out loud.

"With child" Dean piped up.

"With child? So you mean Sam, your husband or whatever you two are nowadays, who is a boy, is having a kid?" clarified Bobby.

"Yep"

A deep sigh sounded from the other end, "You two idjits keep coming up with new ways to surprise me. I guess I could send you to someone"

"Thanks man!/ Thank you Bobby" both of them said into the phone, Dean yelling like a small child. What makes a better parent than a child itself? **(A/N, personally I think this is true. Only to some degree of course)**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bobby had given them the address of a certain Olivia Rupert, a doctor who runs a facility for hunters on the side of being a real doctor. It was a hassle but knowing that she was patching up the people who were saving lives kind of put it in perspective.

Her hunter care unit as she called it was almost an hour away, which wasn't that bad. But of course Sam demanded they go right this minute. Since Dean had been reading up on the stages of pregnancy, he somewhat complied. He said they would have to make an appointment and would have to wait until the weekend since they both had worked. Sam huffed around for a few minutes but sullenly agreed., not wanting to be on the receiving end of a potential mood swing.

That Saturday they were due to meet Dr. Rupert at three o' clock. When they pulled up Dean had to check the address twice since it appeared to just be a house. A normal one story house. But after looking from the address on the paper and the address on the little plate by the door a hundred times, Dean decided that it must be it.

The house on the inside looked much bigger than it did on the outside. There was a desk with a receptionist right at the door. She was typing away at the computer in front of her, occasionally referring to the papers by her side. It was all very official for someone who took care of hunters. Dean had imagined a bunch of bloodied bodies but there was only two in the waiting room. One man had a bleeding gash across his forearm and was holding the opposite arm closely to his chest. The other, a woman, had her left leg propped up on the table and staring suspiciously at a wound by her wrist.

Sam being the nicer of the two walked up to the receptionist, patiently waiting until she looked up, "Yes?"

"Um, we have an appointment with Dr. Rupert at three?" Sam said, reciting the information.

"Name?" she asked typing again.

"Winchester"

But at that moment a lady in a doctor's white coat covered slightly splattered in blood and other bodily liquids came through the door, "Winchester. I believe the two of you have an appointment. Follow me" she said without waiting for their answer.

They did as she said, and she led them to a small room that was all white except for a few scenic pictures on the wall. It was much too hospital-y for Dean. He wasn't the biggest fan of doctors.

"Sam is the one who is in need of medical attention correct? And Dean you are his husband right?" she asked, trying to confirm all the information on her chart.

Dean and Sam both nodded. So did the doctor. It was all very official and going by the books it seemed to Dean. HE didn't expect this from an office that dealt with people fighting monsters.

"Very well. As it was said over the phone, through some angelic was it? It seems to be that Sam may be pregnant. Okay now that this is all squared away, we are ready for the ultrasound to prove this. Sorry if I seem rushed. It is surprisingly busy to own two hospitals" the doctor apologized as she led them to another room and left to attend to other patients.

Sam was laid down onto a table while another doctor, who she said to be called Julie, set up the necessary equipment. And as to Sam's request, Dean was standing by Sam holding his hand.

"Okay hun, we are all set. I'm just going to lift your shirt a bit here. Now this will probably be cold" Julie warned as she smeared the jelly onto Sam's abdomen.

Even with the warning Sam still shivered. Julie started using the little device she called a wand like she was dealing with children, to find the potential baby. And soon enough, a little black and white blob popped onto the screen.

"Theres you baby! We cant hear the heartbeat yet but that's because you are about three weeks in so we can't tell much other than the general shape," Julie went off for a bit, reappearing quickly, "But that does make your due date September 23rd"

Sam was processing the information as Dean stared at the screen. That blob was _his kid_. That blew his mind and made him want to cry and laugh. It was a whirl wind of emotions all at once, coming at him full force. Once Julie left to get the printed picture, Sam joined in Dean's awe. It was truly an amazing thing.

Julie came back and handed them the slip that had two pictures of the ultrasound attacked on each other. It was hard to see but there was their little blob of a kid. Dean and Sam couldn't wait until the little person started to form.

"Now you are due back here for another in three months. Of course you can come back sooner if you have questions or concerns. Congratulations and hope you have a wonderful evening. See you in a couple months" Julie said and then departed them.

Sam and Dean left with big smiles on their faces. On the drive home Sam started babbling about how now they have a use for the extra room and how he was going to decorate it. Dean just had the picture of the screen in his mind. In nine months, he was going to be a dad. And that was a bit scary. He still had the fear in his mind that he would be like his dad. He hoped to God that he wouldn't.

When they got home it was around six since they had stopped at McDonalds for an early diner. Dean wondered how they would explain in the future once Sam started showing. That seemed to prove a problem. Maybe Cas would know. And at that thought, which apparently Dean had said out loud, Cas appeared right behind Dean.

"Hello Dean" Cas greeted which scared the living crap out of both Dean and Sam.

"Jeez man! Give a guy a warning! And personal space!" Dean shouted in shock.

"My apologies. But you called me?" Castiel asked.

"I didn't know you were on call. Since you're here though, how are we supposed to explain to the town about Sam?" Dean asked, Sam coming to join the conversation and nodding in agreement. It was a concern for him too.

Castiel vanished but then reappeared within moments, "Your worries are now not needed"

"What did you do?" asked both of them.

"Went into the minds of the people to tell them that this was acceptable and normal" Cas replied as if he did this every day. And then he was gone with the ruffling of wings.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. He was an angel. He can do whatever the hell he wants. Or heaven rather.

"Well at least that's out of the way" Dean pointed out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Since apparently everything was okay with people knowing, Sam and Dean cut the two pictures apart so they could show everyone at their work come Monday. And that they did. Especially Dean more than Sam. Anyone who came in the garage that was from town was shown. Andrew clapped him on his back, saying finally there would be no more moping. Jackson shook his hand telling him he was proud and expected full updates. The man acted tough but he was the biggest softy Dean had ever met.

Maria hugged Sam tightly; showing off the picture like it was hers. Zach just gave Sam a smile and a nod being the quiet man he is. It now made sense why Sam had been more tired than usual and hungry. And slightly moody but neither of the diner workers would say that out loud in fear of being shot. Maria demanded that she be shown all pictures and be on a first to know basis. Sam laughed and assured her that was what he had planned intentionally. He knew that if he didn't Maria would most likely put action to one of her many creative threats.

Castiel's town wide brainwash had worked very well. Everybody was happy for the couple and gave their own baby stories. Some of the younger waitresses squealed about making plans for a baby shower. People were giving baby names and telling him where to find the best deals on baby stuff. It was different for both of the boys feeling so cared for by so many people. Neither of them had experienced this at such a magnitude. It was both awesome and creepy at the same time. But it was overall pretty cool to have so much support by your neighbors. Dean thought it was more on the creepy side since he was a usually guarded person. But these people were so genuinely happy for him that it was kind of hard to oppose it.

**Another crappy ending! 3,049 words! Longest chapter yet. Awesome!We almost have 60 reviews. Can you believe it? Lets shoot for 70. 75? How high can you go? Constructive criticism is very welcome btw. **


	13. Chapter 13

I have no excuse. Onwards!

Sam was practically bouncing in his seat. They were on their way to his next doctor's appointment. Sam was now about four months along. He was proudly sporting a baby bump. Most of his shirts barely stretched over his ever growing stomach. But they didn't have men's maternity clothes and there was no way in hell that he was going to wear women's clothes. It had gotten to where when they went shopping next he would have to buy everything a size or two bigger. Which didn't do much for his self-esteem which had been on the rocks with all the crazy hormone stuff.

Sam had begun his freaky mood swings recently. Within a month Dean has had cutlery, shoes, books, a lamp, and the coffee pot thrown at him. That had left a decent sized cut on his forehead that was just now healing. And that had also made Sam cry for over an hour. That was what scared Dean about Sam's mood swings. One moment he is laughing and joking, then crying, and then yelling. Sometimes Dean just wanted to lock himself in the bathroom. He did once when Sam was after him when he didn't pick up his dirty clothes. Dean was hunkered down there for nearly two hours before he came out when Sam was crying about how much of a terrible person he was. That forced Dean out to go comfort him.

Weird food problems have also started in the Winchester household. After the coffee pot broke, it wasn't that big of a deal since now Sam couldn't stand the smell of coffee without puking his guts out. At least the morning sickness had stopped. But now Sam couldn't see or smell fish, mayo, bananas, or coffee or his breakfast would make a reappearance. Which sucked majorly for Dean since caffeine was the only thing that was keeping him mostly sane. The only coffee he got was at work and he practically chugged it constantly during the eight hours he could. His friends had taken pity upon him and made sure that there was a constant stream of Dean's favorite beverage.

But other than that it had been smooth sailing for them. Well, the car ride to the doctor's happened to prove otherwise. Every five seconds Sam had to go to the bathroom and that was hardly an exaggeration on Dean's part. He threatened to make Sam go in a cup if they had to stop again. Thankfully they pulled up to the house that held the hunter's hospital. Sophie was already waiting for them even though they had surprisingly arrived ten minutes early.

"I don't get to do this much so I'm always excited" she explained as she once again led them to the ultrasound room.

"Are we finding the sex of the baby today?" Julie asked as she set up the equipment.

Sam glared at Dean, daring him to say something. While Sam wanted to know, he wanted to get a jump start on the nursery, Dean thought they should wait. That's what Mary had done with him and Sam so why brake the tradition? Sam argued that was because they didn't have the technology back then but sue Dean for wanting to have something to hold to their family. They had lightly argued about the matter before Sam wanted to take it up a notch. And that meant picking up a fork and pulling it back like a dart, aimed at Dean. So Sam won that round.

"Yes!" Sam answered cheerfully despite him still glaring at his other half.

So Sam again had the cold jelly smeared on him while Julie moved the wand over his midsection. Soon the sound of a heart beat filled the room. But it was slightly off. There was the normal _thump…thump_ but in between each beat there was another so it sounded like the baby had just run a marathon. Julie looked at the screen curiously where there was a slightly more shaped blob. It now resembled a baby alien of sorts. After a good deal of examining, a soft smile was on Julie's lips.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sam asked in a slight panic since Julie's back was to him.

"No! Not at all. Just, congratulations again! You are having twins!" Julie exclaimed.

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his eyes widened while Sam got a little teary eyed.

"Usually their heart beats are in sync but this one up front is a little ahead. And you said that you wanted to know the sex? Okay so the one that we see is a girl and if you look closely, you can see an outline of her twin. And he is a boy" Julie informed them, pointing to the correct baby in turn.

"You hear that Dean? A daughter and a son" Sam whispered since he was too amazed to fully speak.

Dean just nodded numbly. It was a lot of things to sort through in such a short time. Now he was not only caring for one child but two. That sent a panic through Dean. He was excited of course and happy but scared that he wouldn't be able to do it. What if he screwed them up? One was bad enough but now two? That was just nerve racking.

They were handed the black and white picture of the two aliens. Before they left Dean made Sam go to the bathroom like a little kid.

"But I don't have to go!" Sam argued.

"I don't care. At least try" Dean ordered.

Sam dragged his feet down the hall to the restrooms muttering about Dean being a stupid head. Dean just said this was training for the future.

Dean didn't hold to his threat of making Sam go in a cup but the ride back was better, only stopping twice. Dean and Sam shared the good news around town. Maria almost fainted, Andrew and the guys cheered and they had a couple of beers. Except Dean because Sam had made him promise to remain sober with him throughout the pregnancy.

"Whipped!" the mechanics chorused, using sound effects.

Dean put Andrew in a headlock and they started wrestling around on the garage until Jackson yelled at them to stop. When the men wouldn't, Jackson manually pried them apart but ended up horsing around with them. Soon enough everyone was tackling one another and acting like complete idiots.

At the diner once Maria had chased away all traces of her slight fainting, she had Zach serve up some of the diner's famous pecan tarts. Sam must have eaten like eight. Maria joked that he was almost as bad as Dean when a fresh batch of apple pie was made. She swore he must be able to smell it from their house since he always dropped Sam off a little earlier on those days.

**Short I know. I am deathly sorry. I promise I will make it longer next time.**


End file.
